The New Vampiress
by Willow Shadow
Summary: Willow is bitten by a vampire, and falls in love w/spike. (dis was mah friend's idea..she wanted me to write it for her! its also mah first fanfic, so no making fun! :)
1. Default Chapter

The New Vampiress  
  
~Willow Shadow~  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
~Bitten~  
  
Willow rushed through an old cemetery, looking frantically around for her friend, Buffy. She leaped over gravestones, feeling sweat drip down her through the cold night air.  
  
"Buffy!" She screamed. "BUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
The fog tonight was horrible, and the wind was shrieking madly. Willow knew thousands of vampires were probably about, and they were all looking for supper.  
  
"BUFFY!" She cried again.  
  
Suddenly she heard a rustling behind her. She turned around, and WHAM! A vampire leaped onto her. She screamed, but no one heard her.  
  
"Evenin' sugah," said the vampire, "You look like a nice dinner."  
  
Willow screamed and tried to get away. But the vampire pinned her down. Then it touched its' fangs to her neck, and drank. It drank and slurped her blood.  
  
"Willow!" Cried a sudden voice. Buffy came running into the clearing. And the horrible sight met her eyes. She kicked the vampire of her friend, then immediately staked it.  
  
"Willow," whispered Buffy, "Willow are you alright?"  
  
Willow didn't answer. She felt very odd. She felt like there was one thing going in her head, and that was to eat. To eat blood. 


	2. ~An Unusual Encounter~

The New Vampiress  
  
~Willow Shadow~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~An unusual Encounter~  
  
Buffy looked down at her friend Willow with tears. "Willow? Are you all right.?"  
  
Willow squinted her eyes. She blinked. She saw Buffy standing over her.  
  
"Oh my god, Willow!" Shrieked Buffy, "You got bitten! We must get you to Giles!"  
  
Willow shook her head. "No. I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"No, your not," said Buffy, "Now, let's go!" She tried to pull Willow away.  
  
"Stop it," said Willow, and she jerked away.  
  
Buffy was slightly surprised at this. She tightened her grip, and her attitude. "It's nice that your tough, but we need to go get Giles."  
  
Willow once again shrugged Buffy off. Then she slapped her. "I don't need help from him! I can do anything I want!"  
  
Tears came to Buffy's eyes. Willow suddenly realized what she had done. "Oh my god Buffy. I'm so sorry." She ran off into the night.  
  
"Willow!" Screamed Buffy, but Willow was long gone.  
  
Willow ran onto a street and collapsed onto the pavement. She began to cry and couldn't stop. How come she had to have gotten bitten by a vampire? This was horrible. And now she was a vampire. And that wasn't her at all.  
  
There was a sudden tapping on her shoulder. She looked up to see Spike standing over her.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked her. "Why aren't you with Buffy? What's going on?"  
  
Willow didn't answer. She stared at the ground.  
  
Spike frowned, then laughed. "What? Lost your powers or something? Giles went back to England? Xander and Anya broke up again?"  
  
Willow stood up and faced Spike. Her face was determined. It was a hard and cold face, like one of a dog. "I'm not scared of you. For I am like you." She showed him her fangs.  
  
Spike gasped. "Oh no, Willow's a vampire! I'm so scared!" He laughed.  
  
He looked at her intently. "Have you eaten anything? You do look sort of pale. You should go feed."  
  
"I can't eat people..I could never hurt a human."  
  
"Your going to have to if you want to survive."  
  
"But..this is so.."  
  
"Yea, it's tough. Listen, come with me. I'll show you the ropes."  
  
"Spike no!"  
  
But he dragged her off into the shadows. 


	3. ~Reckless Willow~

The New Vampiress  
  
~Willow Shadow~  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~A Romance Unvails~  
  
  
  
Willow found herself in what appeared to be Spike's crypt. It was very dusty, dark, and rather depressing and ugly.  
  
"Wha'd ya think?" Asked Spike.  
  
"Erm-..gothic?" Said Willow uncertianly.  
  
Spike laughed, his face extending coldness up to his icy eyes. "Get used to it. Gothic is what vampires are all about, Willow."  
  
"But I don't want to be gothic," said Willow, suddenly collapsing. Spike caught her in his arms. He looked at her in a sort of worried way, then smiled.  
  
"You're hungry. You must feed. We must find you food."  
  
"But I don't want to kill.."  
  
"It's either kill, or you die. Maybe you should wait here. I'll go get you some food, my sweet."  
  
"One, don't call me "my sweet." Two, I'd rather die then kill. And don't go get me any food."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want to eat a human."  
  
Spike laughed again, as cold as ever. "Fine, fine. I'll have to find another way. Why don't you go to sleep?"  
  
"Why? So you can attack me?"  
  
"No, so you can get some rest."  
  
"But I don't want to rest. Not with what's been going on.."  
  
"Then what do you want to do?"  
  
Willow looked down at the ground, tears in her eyes. What did she want to do? She looked up at Spike with determined eyes, whom was staring at her with genuine curiosity.  
  
"I'll come with you," said Willow finally. "I'll come see what..what it's like to be a vampire."  
  
Spike smiled. "Excellent. Let's go."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy was looking everywhere for her friend. She wanted to find Willow, and stop this immediately. But she had no clue where she was.  
  
Buffy squinted into the fog. There was something moving..then she realized it was just Spike. Buffy sighed in relief.  
  
"Spike," she called, "Have you seen Willow?"  
  
Spike shook his head yes. "She's with me."  
  
"What do you mean she's with you?" Asked Buffy. "We have to get her to Giles."  
  
"Oh well," said Spike, smiling evily, "Willow doesn't want to go to Giles. She wants to see what it's like to be a vampire."  
  
Buffy stared at her friend, who was standing next to Spike. "Is this true?"  
  
"Well I don't know what else to do," replied Willow.  
  
"But now is your chance!" Cried Buffy, "You can end this foolishness now!"  
  
Willow looked at Buffy, then at Spike.  
  
"Come with me," whispered Spike in her ear, "You'll be happy in the shadows. You'll love the shadows. It's perfect for just you and me. Together. No one else."  
  
"Don't listen to him!" Shrieked Buffy. "He'll break your heart! He's not right for you!"  
  
"You don't have the right to boss me around!" snapped Willow at Buffy.  
  
"Neither does he!"  
  
"Well, maybe I like it when he does! Maybe, in fact, I want to be a vampire, and not shy, sweet Willow!"  
  
"Willow!" Screamed Buffy.  
  
"It's my decision, not yours," said Willow. "Now, I'm very hungry. I'm going to find something to eat."  
  
"You better not!" Screamed Buffy, "YOU BETTER NOT!"  
  
"I will in fact," said Willow, smirking, "And you can't stop me."  
  
And with that she shoved Buffy out of the way, Spike by her side. 


End file.
